Vocaloid Pairings One-shots FTW
by LlamaTaco
Summary: I'm trying my hand at romance, so I started this to practice. REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! NO LEMONS! Rated T for language, nothing horrible. Please read and enjoy! Any Vocaloid characters, fan-mades, UTAUloids... Any characters are welcome here, even O.Cs if you must... PS I AM HAVING A WRITING COMPETITION, IM RUNNING OUT OF ROOM SO PLEASE, JUST CHECK MY PROFILE.
1. The Author

**I have no idea how many of you people are going to kill me, but I started another project. I have a good reason, though! I have trouble paying attention to just one thing, so having more than one project helps keep me from getting bored, and I produce better quality work, or, at least, sorta okay work. So, this is the first chapter to my Oneshots collection! I will always have a title, a summary and a pairing beneath the author's note, so you can decide which ones to read.**

* * *

**The Author**

**A best-selling author has been trying a new kind of genre, but it isn't working out for her. Will she be able to find some sort of way to finish it, or will it be a failure? **

**RinxLen (Note: Rin is twenty-five, and Len is twenty-six.)**

* * *

A blonde woman was seated at a wooden desk, her hip-length har cascading over her shoulders as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. Her stunning azure eyes were full of stress and worry, hiding the usual kindness that layed underneath.

"Rin, you've been sitting there for hours, not typing anything. You need some rest. It's past midnight," her fiancée told her. He had golden hair, similar to the the womans', except his was shoulder length, and pulled into a loose ponytail, with messy bangs hanging over his striking cerulean eyes. You could see the worry he held for his fiancée reflected in them.

"I know. It's just..." She glanced over to a picture of them both, the man on his knees proposing to the shocked, tearful woman. She missed that day, she would give anything to relive it.

"What's wrong?" He pulled a chair up next the blonde, strattling across it.

"I just... Can't."

"Can't what?" The man asked her. He had the patience of a saint as he waited for her reply.

"I can't do anything, Len. This story was a waste of time. The plot isn't going anywhere, the characters are lifeless... Why do I even try?!" She cried out, throwing her hands up in defeat, letting them fall loosely as she slammed her head on the keyboard in front of her.

The man named Len carefully lifted her head off the desk, and held her so she would be forced to look into his eyes. "Don't give up, Rin. Just get some sleep, and maybe-"

"Sleep won't help!" She shouted. Rin ripped her head away from his hands, looking out the window. "I'm no good at writing romance, I should have stuck to action and horror. This just isn't my thing."

Len hate it when she wrote for horror, she would watch horror movies for fresh ideas, and would wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of a bad dream, then would immediately write it down. It was her way of preparing for whatever would come next in her book. But it always seemed to work, since she had seven best-sellers for that genre. But, Len still didnt want to go through that again, and he knew how much Rin hated failing. "Maybe you just need some inspiration," Len suggested.

"Where the hell am I going to find a romance movie at this hour?! ...Well, I try Netflix..." She got up to turn on the television in the next room, but Len grabbed her wrist.

"That's not what I meant." He leaned over and pressed his rough, soft lips against hers, moving them in sync with hers.

When they separated, the man had a smirk on his face, and the woman stood there, dumbfounded.

"...I think I found my inspiration."

* * *

**So, this was my first real romance thingy. I haven't actually kissed anyone yet, so I can't exactly speak from experience... #FOREVER ALONE **

**If you want to, you can request a pairing. ALL PAIRINGS ARE WELCOME! Yaoi or Yuri pairings are fine, just know that there will be not M content or lemons, so if want one, go somewhere else, and don't ask for them.**

**I was thinking, wouldn't it be funny if just as they were about to kiss, Kaito threw the door open, desperately looking for ice cream?! HAHAHA I'm so funny. /shot **

**Please, leave a review! Can I tell you a secret? My favorite types of reviews are actually the ones that tell me what I need to fix! They are so helpful, and polite! (get the hint? HAHA nope.) but really guys, any kind of reviews are fine, even flames if you want. I won't get upset, I'll just know that my writing sucks and I need to try a new genre.**

**HAHAHAHAH LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU BYEEEE!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	2. Pitter Patter

**Yay! I continue! My goal is to get as many Vocaloid pairings as I can, and see which ones I am comfortable with. I'm probably better at Yuri and regular than I am at Yaoi... But, whatever! Yay!**

**Review Replies!**

**RainbowLyoko: Her it is!**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Ha, thank you! I don't seem look the type, do I? Weird how this strange world works... I will definitely try your pairings!**

* * *

**Pitter Patter**

**A troubled girl runs through the rain, hating every drop that hits the earth. But she might just meet someone who can change her mind...**

**KaitoxMiku**

* * *

I love rain.

The sound, the scent, the refreshing feel of it on your skin. It's amazing. I don't understand why people think it is a nuisance. It's beautiful, in my opinion.

Of course, I didn't always feel this way. I used to hate it, too. Until the one day that change my life forever.

* * *

"I'll be right there!" I yelled into the phone over the traffic, running against the rain, my sloppy teal hair trailing behind me. Ugh, I hate rain! Always slowing me down, never doing anything helpful.

"Hurry! Boss is in a bad mood, he might even fire you!" The voice called into the phone. "I'll stall for you."

"Thanks, Luka. I appreciate it." I hung up my phone, and shoved it into my purse. I was recklessly weaving through the crowd, making my way towards the music shop I work at.

When I wasn't paying attention, I stepped right onto a slippery puddle, and fell onto my bottom, soaking my skirt right through.

"LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING RAIN!" I shouted to the sky. I got some strange looks, but most people kept on walking.

"Need some help?" I looked up into deep, indigo eyes. They were beautiful.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, taking his hands and letting him pull me up. I got a good look at his face. He had chiseled features, and was very handsome. His messy blue hair had wet droplets clinging to them, but it made him look even hotter.

"My name is Kaito."

"Miku." I shook his hand. I looked at the time. Well, I was fired. Time to find a new job.

"Great." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked. Why was he so worried about me?

"I just lost my job, the one place I actually had a chance of getting into a music career."

"I'm sure it's not going to be the only one."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, do you want to share my umbrella?" I asked, he was soaked, that couldn't have been comfortable.

"Nah, I like the rain. It's soothing." Obviously this guy was deranged. "If it would make you feel any better, can I get you lunch?" I had nothing better to do... I had, after all, lost my job...

"Sure."

We stopped at a nearby Cafe. We sat at an outside table , under an umbrella so we wouldn't get wet.

"Um, Kaito, is it?" I tried to make conversation.

"Yep, that's my name."

"Why do you like rain so much? It has no use..."

"I have to disagree." Huh?

He saw the confused look on my face, and continued on. "You see, it waters the flowers that grow everywhere, and the trees, and all of nature, too. It's also pretty to look at," he told me. I had never thought of it that way...

Suddenly, a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, a loud clap of thunder following, all the while the rain picking up.

"Uh... Maybe we should go inside...?"

"No, I think we'll be fine," he reassured me. "Just watch the sky. It really is amazing."

I looked up in time to see a magnificent white bolt of lightning streak across the sky in a beautiful zigzag, creating same brilliant white sky for a split second. Maybe he wasn't insane after all... The thunder was kind of soothing, and the rhythmic patter of the rain on concrete just added to the effect.

"Huh. I think... I might change my mind about rain," I told him. I looked over at him, and he was smiling.

"You told me you were looking for a career in music, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I want to be a singer and songwriter. Why?"

"Well..." He handed me an ad that stated in bold print, WANT YOUR FIFTEEN MINUTES OF FAME? CALL CRYPTON STUDIOS TO SET UP AN AUDITION FOR A RECORD DEAL! After that it had a number and address of the studio.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him. I just met him... You usually shouldn't trust strangers.

"Well, I heard you shout about 'lousy good for nothing rain', and I know anyone that hates rain has a problem that needs to be solved." I blushed at the mention of my shouting from before, and turned to watch the sky again, which had become a hazy grey.

He smiled, and our eyes made contact. I felt the strange urge to kiss him...

We both leaned in at the same time, our lips meeting, softly touching for just a second as a lightning bolt illuminated the scene.

"You know something, Kaito?" I asked when we released.

"What?"

"I think the rain is starting to look a lot prettier now."

* * *

"Miku, what are you thinking about?" The man sitting next to me said.

"The first time we met." He smiled, and pecked my cheek. I giggled a little, feeling a tad nervous, just like I always did before something like this.

"Come on, you have a concert to put on!" With that, we stepped out of the black stretch limo, onto a red carpet surrounded by thousands of screaming fans, The beautiful rain pouring down onto the both of us.

And that is exactly how I wanted it.

* * *

**Okay! All done! I'm not sure how I feel about this one... Kaito isn't an Ice cream, addict?! WHAT IS THIS! I'm not sure how confident I am about this one, but I thought I would upload it anyway.**

**If I don't do your pairing request right away, don't lose hope! It sometimes takes me a while to think of a good story line for the different characters. Thank you for your Patience! Yay!**

**Nor much to put here... Merci Beacoup! **

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**Dreamer520**


	3. Mirrors

**HELLER! I HAVE RETURNED, I AM TRYING A NEW STYLE OF WRITING! YIPPEE!**

**Review Replies**

**RainbowLyoko: No problem, thank you for reviewing! I don't notice anything different about my writing... I try to be as original as possible with my plots, so... Yeah. I will work on that, so expect it eventually! I have a list of pairings that have been recommended and ones I like personally, so, I hope I have enough inspiration... Hm. Your english doesn't seem bad, I wouldnt have known it was not your first language... But thanks for reviewing!**

**Blue Egg: thank you! I will work on that pairing!**

* * *

**Mirrors**

**Two people receive the same message. Will they ever understand what it means?**

**RintoxLenka**

* * *

Lenka was alone in the park, staring teary-eyed into the crystal-clear pond. Pink petals gently floated down from the many Sakura trees that provided a shelter from the rest of civilization. That's what she loved it here- it was always empty and peaceful, free of the busy, bustling feeling of the streets.

But today was different. She was mourning her loss, and had come to do it alone.

Little did she know, however, that a boy sat on the opposite side of the park. He went by the name Rinto. He came to the park for different reasons- to calm down a little. The gentle breeze coming off of the pond swept around his golden hair, gently whipping his face.

Rinto had just been through another break-up. He had hardened himself past the point of getting upset- but it still frustrated him that he couldn't find a girl who actually felt something, not just an attention whore who only sees what's on the outside. He wanted someone he could laugh with, relate to, and he had yet to find that someone. The girl he had been with was especially bad- she wore too much make-up, and was overly proud of those long, teal pigtails, always flipping them to the side, trying to grab attention. The one before that was even worse. She never lifted her gaze from her phone for more than a few seconds at a time, and when the battery died, her life was over. He was tired of that.

Rinto violently threw a pebble into the water, disturbing the calmness. It made him feel better, it just felt satisfactory.

Lenka heaved a shaky sigh. She straightened the honey-blonde ponytail that was tied loosely at the nape of her neck, and was reminded of her brother. His laughing face, the wide, curious eyes so similar to hers. She would never meet him again, however. He had lost his battle to lung cancer, and was currently buried underneath of a headstone. He was a good kid, never getting into trouble, and a star athlete, too. His girlfriend is-er, was- lucky.

Lenka had become good friends with Rin ever since her brother Len died. She was a kind person, soft-spoken, and never rude or fighting. She had grown increasingly quiet since Len's funeral. She wouldn't speak to anyone, except for Lenka. Not even her parents knew what was going on inside of her head. She had truly loved Len, and Lenka respected that. But that wasn't the thing troubling her.

Len's last words to her were something that Lenka could never figure out.

"Stay golden, Lenka. And trust your reflection."

It was so unlike him. He never said anything that was so... Cryptic. 'Trust her reflection'? Does he mean trust yourself? That would make sense, but why would he tell her that? What could he possibly be getting at?

Rinto noticed the sky dusting pink, and felt a pang of hunger in his stomach. The only thing on him was a fortune cookie from the restaurant he ate at.

He tore open the cookie, biting into the hard, slightly sweet cookie, savoring the taste, and read his fortune.

"Trust your reflection."

Interesting, that wasn't one of the normal ones he got. Normally, they said something along the lines of 'Today is a good day to buy a new pair of shoes.' This one was different, though. Strange...

Rinto stood up to head home, and caught a glimpse of something across the pond. It looked like... Him. Same hair, same royal blue eyes.

Lenka also noticed something. It had the same striking features, which she had found unusual.

'Must be my reflection,' they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Nothing to put here...**

**well, I'll just leave...**

**bye...**

**Review?**

**please?**

**OKAY, OKAY, IM GOING!**

**...But seriously, review.(if you want to)**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	4. Magical Kitty Mikuo!

**Hello, friends! Newest chapter here! today was not the best day for me... But, that's okay... Yeah.**

**Review Replies, anyone?**

**Jo710: thank you! I have added that to my list of stuff to do, I promise!**

**Guest: actually, I think I already have the plot for that... Hm... Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!**

**Chairin: Once again, that is on my list! But, here is the other pairing you were interested in, because I had inspiration. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the review!(I didn't notice anything wrong with your english, so...)**

**LETS DO THIS THANG**

**Gumi: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**SINCE WHEN?**

**Gumi: SINCE NOW.**

**FINE. GUMI, DO THE HONORS. *eyeroll***

**Gumi: LETS DO THIS THANG!**

* * *

**Magical Kitty Mikuo?!**

**Mikuo would do anything for his girlfriend. But is this taking it too far?**

**MikuoxGumi**

* * *

"Please, Mikuo!" She begged, her emerald eyes boring into his. Finally, he gave in to his girlfriend's wishes. Sighing and running a hand through his shaggy teal hair, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. But if I die, make sure my family knows who to blame." Putting on safety goggles and a lab coat, he stepped into the futuristic machine that sat in front of him, in all of it's ten foot glory.

"What makes you think you're going to die?" The girl asked, without so much as a thank you as she focused on the control panel on the other side of the room, strategically pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Because, Gumi, every time you do this experiment on something, it comes out horribly disfigured or dead."

"Nuh-uh! Only that tree died, and it wasnt even my fault!" She cried out, snapping her head up, causing her messy green locks to fall in her eyes.

"Whatever, just get it started." She pulled on her favorite red goggles, flicked the final lever, and the machine started, closing the door on her boyfriend, and beginning a soft whir. 'So far so good,' Gumi thought. ' No screams of pain, yet...'

On the inside, Mikuo's eyes adjusted to the dark of the machine. He couldn't feel anything, as if his body had gone entirely numb. Suddenly, the numbness faded away, and he felt something on top of his head and on his tailbone. And he had a sudden craving for fish..

Turning around, he saw a long, snake-like figure in the corner of his eyes, and let out a shout.

Gumi, mistaking it for a cry of pain, pulled the shut-down switch, nearly knocking over her coffee. (That strangely, was using a carrot as a stirrer...)

Mikuo stumbled out of the machine, and gave Gumi a hard stare while his tail twitched. Wait. Tail?!

"IT WORKED!" Gumi cried. She ran up to Mikuo and gave him a hug.

"What the hell?" He shouted. I thought the machine was supposed to turn someone into an animal!"

"It's only supposed to give you ears and a tail, like in an anime I watched. Like a cat, you know?" She replied, examining his teal tail and cat ears, that were a similar color to his hair.

Mikuo sighed and pulled away from Gumi.

"Oh, come on, Mikuo, it's not that bad. In my opinion, it makes you sexier~!" She told him. She was right, it wasn't much different, and if Gumi liked it...

"Fine, you win. I'll keep them, but only for today!" He firmly stated.

"Thanks, Mikuo!" She kissed his cheek, and skipped out the door of the science lab, leaving Mikuo all alone in the quiet room.

'Worth it.'

* * *

**THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I FINALLY UPDATED ARE YOU PROUND OF ME**

**Len: No.**

**GTFO! YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Len: Doesn't mean I can't be here.**

**Screw you, Len. No one likes you.**

**Len: Tell that to my fan base.**

**GUYS LEN HATES ME ;-; WAI LEN WAIIIIII**

**Yeah, so... I finally updated something! F YES!**

**ALSO!**

**I have started a contest! It is for under appreciated Vocaloid songs, AND YOU SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW ON MY PROFILE! I HAVE NOT DECIDED ON A DEADLINE, BUT I WILL ALERT YOU AS SOON I DO!**

**Se you soon, I hope...**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**Dreamer520**


	5. Disbelief

**Hi, guys. This chapter is a little more serious, less romance, actually, no romance at all. XD yeah... But I felt like writing this, I think it fit the characters well. I am, actually, very proud of this chapter. Like, extremely proud. This is probably my favorite, actually. Just sayin'. (I'm trying to be more serious in this authors note XD)**

**Review Replies!**

**lots of guests, so I'll copy and paste Ethernet review so you know which guest it is.**

**Nya: They will come around eventually!**

**Guest: ****_Wow, I can't wait to see the next chapter. I would like to request Meiko x Kaito, please. Yeah, it's my Vocaloid OTP :3_**

**Well, here it is! Although there isn't any actual romance... Sorry... ;-;**

**SuperShinigamiXD: Yep! I will get around to all of the requests eventually.**

**Guest: ****_#FOREVERALONE_**

**...I really am not sure how to respond to this... XD **

**3: Hello! Don't worry, the pairing has been added to my list! I am so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Oh ho ho, so, shall we start? (TOTALLY NOT REFERENCING STORT OF EVIL, NOPE)**

* * *

**Disbelief**

**Losing someone you love is always hard.**

**MeikoxKaito**

* * *

When someone close to you dies, it is almost unreal. Like, it's only a bad dream, and when you wake up, there they are, with you as always. Sometimes, you can even pretend they are there, and hear their voice, their laugh, even feel them, the warmth of their body radiating a relaxing heat. But it's so hard to accept reality.

When Kaito died, I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. Even at his funeral, I stood dumbfounded. Maybe, if his body had been there, it would have been more believable. Acceptable, even. But when there is nothing to tell you otherwise, you believe that they really are out there somewhere.

I went close to insane. I wandered the streets, often drunk, talking to him, laughing out loud, drawing strange and worried looks, sometimes even pitiful looks from those who knew about what happened.

One day in particular, we were sitting in a relatively empty restaurant, at a table for two. It was a small place, only a few booths, with a bar in the middle. the place smelled of alcohol and grease, to say the least. it was a comforting environment, listening to the quiet din of the other patrons. I myself ordered a bottle of beer, and Kaito ordered his favorite, an ice cream sundae. That always was his favorite food, for some unknown reason.

Kaito and I struck up a conversation about the recent fire at the office building just around the block. So many people died, and it was a sad topic for both of us. Especially Kaito. It was his work, and this would mean he had to find a new job to pay our rent. Not that we were too worried. We actually had plenty of money. We weren't rich, but we had more than the average newlywed couple.

The waitress came back with our orders, balancing both of them on a tray.

"Not many find beer and ice cream a good combination," she smiled jokingly. What was she talking about? Obviously, the ice cream was for Kaito.

"Oh no, the ice cream isn't for me," I explained. "It's for my husband." I gestured towards Kaito, who smiled and waved politely.

A flicker of confusion crossed her face, but she replace it with a smile. "Of course." Placing the tray on the table, she adjusted the bow she wore in her ponytail and headed back toward the kitchen for other orders.

"Strange," I said to Kaito. "She didn't seem to notice you." But he wasn't paying attention. He was looking towards the television mounted on the wall by the bar. The news was recapping the tragic fire from a month before. We sat in silence and watched as they replayed the building burning to the ground, as the fire department desperately tried to tame the wild flames.

The same blonde waitress came back with a refill of my drink, and stopped to watch the news for a moment.

"That was such a tragedy. So many people lost their lives." I nodded, still looking at the screen. She continued, "I heard that they are still discovering bodies in the ashes." Her face became very sad for a moment. "My boyfriend was in there. He worked as an intern, both of us fresh out of college. I worked here for money to pay for the apartment, while he gained experience in the music producing industries. He was good at it." She smiled sadly, tears brimming her eyes. "He was on the top floor when the fire started." She paused. "He had proposed to me the night before. We were going to get married in June. Ya know, one of those big, flowery weddings? He wanted me to feel like a princess." She sniffled, wiping at her nose. "Some princess I am now, huh?"

I felt bad for the girl. Losing her fiancée... I was lucky Kaito was still alive. I don't know what I would do without him. Probably go insane...

"I'm sorry to hear that-" I looked at her name tag- "-Rin."

She smiled kindly at me. "Thanks. It was hard to believe Len was dead. But as soon as I saw his body, I broke down and cried. Oh, look, they are showing some of the victims now."

I turned back for a moment, while Rin grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Faces flashed on the screen, while announcers listed off names. I even saw the boy who must have been Rin's fiancée, Len Kagamine. He wasn't bad-looking, a crooked smile, bangs falling into his face while the rest of his golden hair was tied into a sloppy pony-tail. His blue eyes had a glint of mischief in them, as if at any moment he would start laughing. He seemed like the kind of person who could brighten anyone's day.

The next face that popped up surprised me. Actually, more like shocked me. The shaggy, royal blue hair, forever falling into his ocean-blue eyes, his toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. The same child-like personality reflected into his eyes... It couldn't be... But it was.

Kaito Shion, the one who made me a widow.

I turned to look across from me, but all that was there was an empty booth seat, and the untouched, melted sundae that Kaito had supposedly 'ordered'. I remembered now, all those days, wandering alone, probably looking as if I had lost my mind. Ordering for Kaito. Talking to myself, my imagination filling in where Kaito usually would.

Rin watched me, her eyes full of curiosity as I looked frantically from the TV screen to the seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered. She sat down at the booth across from me.

"I'm guessing he was someone important to you." I nodded. "Small world, huh?" She chuckled. "Two single ladies, both losing their lovers to the same tragic incident." It was then I realized- Kaito had been dead. For nearly a month now, and it took me that long to face reality, and stop hiding in my world of delusions. Kaito would always be dead, and I would never see him again, or his love of ice cream, or his strangely adorable scarf fetish, ever again. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest, but I knew it was all true.

"Yeah," I smiled half-heartedly. "By the way, the names' Meiko. Meiko Shion."

"Rin Kagami." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I think that this will be the start, however cheesy this sounds, of a wonderful friendship."

-Two years Later-

I sat in front of a group of ladies, all of whom had one thing in common. Rin sat beside me, her elbow-length hair tied back in her signature ribbon, the one from Len, and wearing a tee-shirt and tight black capris. Her shirt had the name of our charity on it.

The Sakine foundation. An entire foundation, dedicated to helping women who lost their other half, and who needed help financially, physically, and mentally.

Today, we were meeting with those who had a hard time accepting the fact that their loved ones were gone. This was my favorite part. All of these interesting stories, each one unique to the owner.

"Okay!" Rin clapped her hands together, ready to start the small group. "We all know why we are here. Who would like to start, and explain their own story?"

A Pink-haired woman stood up, and told the group of about six women how her boyfriend died, being a stunt double for a famous actor, and how she had no money to sue.

Another teal-haired teenager told us how her boyfriend was killed in a robbery, leaving her as a single teenage mom, with no family that wouldn't cast her aside.

The blonde who sat beside Rin ranted on about her husband was killed in a plane crash that was headed towards Canada for a convention on teaching, leaving her on the streets for years, eventually becoming a prostitute, but had luckily never gotten pregnant, but ran away when she heard about this charity.

The last one, a very timid albino, explained that her husband died of drug overdose, and how her health condition caused companies and businesses to reject her applications.

All of these stories were so different, but, when they described to each other how they reacted to finding out about the tragic deaths, they all used the same initial word: Disbelief. Emotions after that varied. Anger, shock, sadness. But disbelief was always the first word used.

I still remember that day in the old restaurant. My moment of realization. It was so vivid, it felt like only yesterday, not two years ago. And the days after that, the grief, the anger, the depression. And finally, in the end, acceptance.

But before that, the refusal to believe everything I was told, talking to someone who no longer existed. That's why Rin and I started this charity. To help those who felt the same way.

Looking back, I realize how stupid I was, and I want to help keep others from making the same mistake as me.

* * *

**Done! Oh man, just saying, if I get only one person to cry, (which I seriously doubt XDXD) my life will be complete.**

**Edit: Oh! And in case you were wondering, the girls speaking, in order, are Luka, Miku, Lily, and Haku, although they aren't hard to guess, and their lovers are (were) Gakupo, Mikuo, Kiyoteru, and Dell. (Miku's son is whoever you want it to be XD)**

**so, this is done, and I feel so happy, even though my wrists hurt like HELL. I hope you are all happy, you greedy little readers. (No I'm kidding I loved doing this!)**

**oh, and the competition I mention last chapter is still going on, check it out on my profile, Ne~?**

**And also, REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE. THEY ARE WHAT KEEP MY HEART BEATING. SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANT THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR TO LIVE, REVIEW. (If you want to.)**

**anyway, goodbye for now!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


End file.
